In Love
by Isron
Summary: Miranda's new boyfriend is perfect, right? PG13 for swearing in one of the chapters and abuse.
1. Sweatpants?

DISCLAIMER: I do not, do not, do not own Lizzie McGuire, or the other characters in this story.except Byron. If I have gotten any facts wrong, please tell me!  
  
"Lizzie! Time to get up! Its 6:00!" Jo McGuire poked her head through the door of Lizzie's room. *Eek what a mess,* she thought, *I'll have to get Lizzie to clean this up before they go bowling tonight.* She quickly exited.she couldn't stand the sight of the room anymore.  
  
10 minutes later, Lizzie got up with a groan.Wednesdays, they came right in the middle of the week, and they were not Fridays! Before she did anything, she picked up her cool new phone she had gotten for her 15th birthday. *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello?" A small voice overwhelmed only with the lack of sleep answered.  
  
"Miranda! Hey, what are you wearing to school today?" Lizzie's voice had long lost the grogginess and instead she had moved to trying on some clothes. "I was thinking I would wear my baby blue sheer racer-back tank with my hip-hugging denim capris."  
  
"Oh," Miranda paused. "I was just going to wear a turtleneck and sweats."  
  
This didn't sound like Miranda.up until a month ago, Miranda was just as clothes-happy as Lizzie. "Miranda, it's like 70 degrees out today! You'll suffocate."  
  
Another pause. "Um.you know Lizzie.I have to go now.oh and while I'm on the subject.I can't go bowling tonight, I'm.busy. You and Gordo will have to go by yourselves." Lizzie could almost sense fear in her voice.why?  
  
"Miranda, are you feeling OK? This isn't like you. You are not one to pass up bowling especially when it involves kicking Gordo's butt." Lizzie started to laugh, but it sounded sort of one-sided. More silence. Then just a dead tone as Miranda had hung up.  
  
Lizzie ran out to catch the bus. She almost tripped as she walked onto the bus. Maybe those platform flip-flops weren't a good idea. She sat down next to Parker and they struck up a conversation from everything to freaky teachers to Miranda's hot new boyfriend, Byron.  
  
"I think that there is something odd about him." Lizzie looked worried. "I just can't explain it. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"No, he is so sweet to everyone-especially Miranda. Wait." Parker stopped. "Lizzie McGuire, are you jealous?"  
  
"OMG! Heck no! I have a crush on someone else." Lizzie inadvertently looked down at the picture of her two best friends, taped to her binder. Best friends forever. Forever seems to have ended. *Did I do something to upset her?" she thought. A/n: Sorry this is short this is like an intro. Please R/R! 


	2. Lunchtime

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters except for Byron!  
  
A/n: I changed this chapter a little bit, to make it better. Enjoy my story!  
  
Lizzie quickly ran off the school bus as soon as it stopped. She wanted, no /ineeded/i to find Miranda. There was something wrong and all Lizzie hoped was that it was not anorexia again.  
  
In 8th grade, Miranda felt like she lost control and started to then "control" her eating, causing her life to spiral out of control-she even fainted. Thank goodness they (Gordo and Lizzie) saved her. She found Miranda sitting against the side of the hallway wall wearing-her sweatpants. Byron was standing over to the right side of her taking a drink from the water fountain. Miranda seemed to be sickly pale and out of it. She didn't even here when Lizzie called out to her.  
  
So, Lizzie went over to Byron.  
  
"Hey Byron, how's it going? I mean with you two-" Lizzie looked at Miranda and smiled, "-lovebirds?"  
  
"I really like Miranda, I think I love her." Byron smiled sweetly.  
  
"OMG! That's so sweet!" Maybe there really was nothing wrong with Byron. However, she thought he might know what is bothering her. She pulled him over, out of Miranda's hearing range and decided to just ask him point- blank. "Byron, I'm worried about Miranda. She doesn't seem like her lively self. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Well she told me about the F she just got on her report card in chemistry. Do you think that is what it is?" Byron seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
Lizzie looked at him suspiciously and left. She had gotten a B on her chemistry report card.  
  
Byron walked back to Miranda. "What have you told her?" He glared at Miranda angrily.  
  
Miranda looked up at him with a frightened glance. "I haven't told her anything! I swear!"  
  
Byron glared at her with a cold stare then turned his gaze to the lovely pattern of assorted whites which made up the ceiling. "After all I have done for you. Imagine this, all the thanks I get. We will discuss this later." Then he left, just leaving Miranda alone in the hallway.  
  
The morning periods passed by quickly, and soon it was time for gossip, romance, and pain: lunch. Lizzie found Gordo at their usual table. After a bit of small chat, they discussed Miranda.  
  
"Gordo, something is wrong with Miranda. I have no idea what it is, and I should know!" Lizzie banged her fist down hard on her poor brown lunch bag. "I feel like I've failed her."  
  
"Whoa, Lizzie calm down!" He held her fist in the air to prevent her from smashing it down again. "Maybe she has PMS." Gordo said this as a joke, but Lizzie didn't laugh. So he cleared his throat and tried again. "Here I'll look out for her; see what she does. I'm sure we can figure this out."  
  
*She has everything,* thought Lizzie, *she can't complain. She has good grades, a perfect boyfriend, cute clothes-well normally. Meanwhile I can't even get Gordo to notice me-at least not in the non-plutonic way.*  
  
Gordo cleared his throat again and looked down at his shoes. "Um, Lizzie? I know this isn't a good time, but would you like to go out with me sometime? I mean-"  
  
Lizzie interrupted him with the biggest smile-biggest for at least the past month. "Gordo, I would love to."  
  
Gordo finally looked up, and his smile rivaled Lizzie's. "Wow, that would be awesome. I, uh, I guess I'll call you then." He threw his trash away, and headed out of the cafeteria.  
  
*Note to self: I guess I'll have to try the thought-wishing thing again.* Lizzie smiled to herself, because she was the last one left in the cafeteria.  
  
She slowly left the cafeteria.  
  
Another A/n: Slightly unrealistic I know, but the Lizzie and Gordo dating thing will help the story. 


	3. First Dates and Lasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters in it. Except for Byron.  
  
Today was the day of Lizzie's first date with Gordo. Of course, she had gone on dates before but that didn't stop the jittery feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I'll meet you at 6:00? At your house I mean? Well you probably knew that, but I-" Gordo started to ramble. Obviously he felt the same jitters too.  
  
"That's fine, Gordo." Lizzie smiled. She interrupted him, because if she didn't he probably would have kept rambling until 6:00. She looked at her clock and realized it was 4:21. Eek, she needed to get home really quickly. "Uh, Gordo, I have to run but I'll see you at 6:00." Lizzie ran home only looking back to wave at Gordo. Then she tripped over a fire hydrant.  
  
"Lizzie, how was school?" Jo McGuire started up their usual after school conversation with Lizzie. The next line, delivered by Lizzie, was "fine." This time though, Lizzie said,  
  
"Mom, I'm worried about Miranda. I think she may be sick or something."  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Mrs. McGuire showed deep concern. She too remembered Miranda's eating disorder. "Oh wait, honey, Byron called? Is that Miranda's boyfriend? He said she never showed up for their date after school. He said he thought you might know where she was? I guess he went over to her house to look for her."  
  
"Well I'm sure she has an explanation. He probably has found her by now anyway. Ahhh! Now it's 4:47! I have to get ready for my date!" Lizzie quickly bolted up her stairs. She took a shower, curled her hair, applied foundation, blush, lipstick and gloss, and eye shadow/mascara.*A girl has to look her best, right? Wow and it's almost 6:00, now!* Lizzie thought to herself. As if on clockwork, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lizzie shouted, but her dad, Sam McGuire beat her to it.  
  
"Hey Gordo, how's it going? I guess you guys are going on your first date." Mr. McGuire smiled knowingly. "I remember my firs-"  
  
"Um.that's great, Dad, really, but Gordo and I have to get going." Lizzie grabbed Gordo's arm and practically pulled him along. Lizzie soon let go and they walked to the cute restaurant around the corner. Once they got in, the were shown to a table. They both ordered, spaghetti and orange soda.  
  
"So what's up, Gordonater?" Lizzie laughed at her new nickname for Gordo.  
  
"Um, OK, Lizzinater, what's with the 'ater' part?" Gordo smiled at her. The makeup was working.  
  
"You know, just stalling for time." Lizzie laughed again. She had actually forgotten about Miranda. Their food came, and they struck up a lively conversation about their teachers and their weird mannerisms. Finally they finished their pasta, and no, they did not do that thing where they stick a strand of spaghetti between their mouths and both eat at the same time until their lips touch.  
  
"OMG, Gordo, I have to go home. I have to finish my homework!" Lizzie frantically put on her coat.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gordo started to get up from his seat.  
  
"No thanks, Gordo. Besides I want to check up on Miranda. Well, see ya." Lizzie blew him a kiss, leaving Gordo to walk home by himself. He didn't care though, he was in love.  
  
Lizzie ran to Miranda's house. She knocked on the door, but it appeared no one was home. So, being a good friend, or just being nosy, Lizzie opened the door. *Why is it unlocked?* Lizzie thought, worriedly. She opened the door only to be greeted by a sight that she never wanted to see in her life. She quickly whipped open her cell phone and called Gordo, who was luckily home by this time.  
  
"Hello?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, it's an emergency!" Lizzie started crying and the rest of her words were lost in sobs.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong?" Gordo jumped up, alarmed.  
  
"It's Miranda! She's unconscious!"  
  
A/n: Yes, I hurried through the date scene but I didn't want it to seem too long. Well please keep reading! 


	4. Tears

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any other characters except for Byron. *sighs* Well please keep reading!  
  
"What? Wait hold on. OK, Lizzie. Call an ambulance. I'll be over right away. OK, I'm going to hang up now." Then he did. He grabbed a light coat and ran out the door.  
  
"OK," she sobbed, "I will."  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was calling an ambulance. She told the dispatcher where to go, and they said they would be over immediately. They almost had trouble hearing her because of her constant sobs, but they finally managed to get through.  
  
"Don't worry Miranda," Lizzie whispered. "Everything will be OK." She added silently to herself, *I hope.*  
  
Gordo arrived before the ambulance. He burst through the door to see Lizzie still crying and a head of hair matching his own hair color lying on the floor in a "crumpled heap". "Lizzie! You did call the ambulance right?"  
  
"YES Gordo, I DID!" Lizzie screamed at him. She quickly realized that Gordo was just trying to be helpful and quickly apologized to him. Like Gordo could ever be mad at Lizzie.  
  
A wail of a siren was heard, and kept getting closer and closer. Finally it shut off and a bunch of paramedics burst through the door. They looked at Lizzie then at Gordo then at Miranda. "Do you know what happened here?"  
  
She just started and crying, and replyed meekly, "No, I just found her like this."  
  
They immediately started checking to see if Miranda was still alive and breathing. They quickly picked her up with a backboard and whisked her away into the back of their ambulance.  
  
Lizzie took out her cell phone for the third time and punched out her number. Gordo picked up the Sanchez's phone and left a message on his parents' answering machine. "Mom, Mom, Mom, please pick up!" Lizzie muttered to herself. Luckily, her mom picked up the phone. "Mo-m!" Lizzie started sobbing again.  
  
"Lizzie! What's wrong?" Mrs. McGuire was deeply concerned.  
  
"I found- Miranda- and she was- she was- she was- unconscious! The ambulance just- took her away to the-hospital!" Lizzie kept sobbing and sobbing.  
  
"Lizzie? I can't understand you, dear."  
  
"Mom! Miranda is in the hospital!" Lizzie said it very clearly this time. Jo McGuire wished she hadn't. "What? What happened? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Miranda's house. I wanted to see her-and I found her and she was UNCONCIOUS!"  
  
The tears started up again, but her mother asked her to try and stay calm.  
  
"I don't know what happened! I called Gordo, then I called an ambulance-and- Mom? Will Miranda be OK?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know, honey. Wait, why am I still here? I'll be right over. Is Gordo with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK. I'm coming over."  
  
She quickly backed out of her driveway almost hitting the neighbor's trashcan, but she couldn't stop now. She made it over there in record time, only breaking several laws. "Lizzie! Gordo!" She gave both of them a big hug. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Maybe we should drive to the hospital. Have you called your parents, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. McGuire. They weren't home though, so I left a message." Gordo looked anxiously at her.  
  
"OK, kids, let's go to the hospital." She said it in such a grave tone, that it sent Lizzie crying again.  
  
A/n: Sorry I don't know ambulance procedures, I was probably missing some steps or got some stuff wrong, but please bear with me. 


	5. The Hospital part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Byron.  
  
"Where am I?" Miranda spoke quietly. Then she spoke even louder. "WHERE AM I?"  
  
"Miranda! OMG! Mom! Dad! Gordo! Mrs. Sanchez! Mrs. Sanchez!" Lizzie practically screamed. The nurse told her to be quiet but gave her a subtle wink. Everyone came in running.  
  
"What is it?" said Mrs. Sanchez. Then she stopped when she realized her baby was alive and awake. "Honey!" She hugged her daughter even though she was strapped to a bunch of machines.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Uhh, what's going on?" Miranda looked totally lost. She looked at her surroundings suspiciously. "Is this a hospital?"  
  
Everyone looked towards Mr. Sanchez, including Mrs. Sanchez, expecting him to be the bearer of the bad news. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid that this is a hospital. You were found by Lizzie-" he nodded to Lizzie, "unconscious."  
  
"What happened? Am I OK?" Miranda didn't have any idea. She softly patted her stomach, and then screamed in pain. "OUCH! I guess I'm not OK."  
  
Mr. Sanchez continued, "The doctors say you have a cracked rib and a rather serious bump on the back of your head, probably from falling onto the ground. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
All eyes turned toward Miranda expectantly. Miranda shook her head no, and stopped. "The last thing I remember is-" Everyone leaned in closer blocking out the harsh lights above. "Never mind," she continued, "I don't remember anything."  
  
"Oh well, maybe later. Would you like us to wait with you?" Mr. Sanchez looked at his daughter intently.  
  
Miranda shook her head again, and everyone quickly left. She had lied when she had said she didn't remember anything. Truthfully, she remembered something. What did it mean though?  
  
A/n: Really short chapter, sorry about that. 


	6. Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anyone else except for Byron.  
  
Beginning Author Note: There is swearing in this chapter. Maybe some in the next chapter too. I did bump the rating back up - it will be slightly more violent later on.  
  
"Hey baby," a longtime unheard voice approached Miranda - a voice whose owner hadn't even bothered to visit her in the hospital.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Miranda spoke with a harsh tone unheard of from her before.  
  
"Well it is school - oh come on, I love you." Byron pleaded with her.  
  
"Look Byron," Miranda turned around slowly. "I don't think this will work out. Let's just end this before- let's just end it." Miranda waited for him to say something but when he didn't she just thought it better to walk away.  
  
He quickly pulled her back whipping her around to face him. "What? No, no, no! Oh I see, it's that bastard - what's his name? Oh yeah, David Gordon. How could you dump me for that little son of a-"  
  
"It's not Gordo, or David, whatever. I just don't think we should see each other." Miranda quickly wiped her eyes. If he saw her crying, then he'd never leave her alone. He wouldn't think she meant it. She wasn't sure she did.  
  
Suddenly Byron's face softened. "Oh I'm sorry Randa, I didn't mean to lose my head I just don't want to lose you. Please?"  
  
"Maybe. I've got to go now, the bell is about to ring." Miranda turned quickly away as Byron gently planted a kiss on her lips. She ran off before her could plant another one.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda did a 180° turn. It wasn't Byron.  
  
The other speaker whipped her long blond hair over her shoulders and brushed the wisps of hair out of her eyes. "I found this note in my locker. It's from your boyfriend. It's for you though."  
  
"In your locker? Geez. I guess maybe it's because I live out of your locker." Miranda smiled awkwardly. "Damn," she thought, "long time since I've done that."  
  
"Damn," Lizzie thought, "long time since she's done that." Lizzie completed this thought by smiling back at her. "Well, he says that-"  
  
"Wait, you read my note?" Miranda screamed. "I can't believe you Lizzie! Why would you read my note? It was for me! Not you! Me!"  
  
"Calm down Miranda! Why are you so upset? I mean if it upsets you that much, I'm sorry for reading your note. All it said was that he wanted you to go to his house at 8 tonight and that he was sorry and it's not like I even understood that anyway so-" Lizzie stopped when quoting the note verbatim was not helping her case.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie, I am upset." Miranda tried to calm down. Too late. "You should be upset anyways! I should think you knew right and wrong. I guess you just aren't a good friend." With this statement Miranda promptly left and walked home. She had missed her bus by half an hour because of 'talking' with Lizzie. "I hate her!" She thought. "No it's not her fault."  
  
All this thought made Miranda unaware of the fact that she was walking in the street and that a car was heading towards her. A loud honk quickly woke her up and she raised her hand in a wave/apology. When she arrived home, she quickly plopped herself down on her bed and picked up the phone. 


	7. Lizzie's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters except Byron.  
  
Author's note: Lizzie is talking to herself in this chapter. Also it mentions specific things in her room as well as in her life, I have no idea if they exist - actually I believe they don't. This is also a bridge to the next chapter(s) - so it is very short.  
  
"This is so weird; everything I say seems to upset Miranda." Lizzie lay down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. "If I were a guy, I'd blame it on PMS. Miranda never acts like this though, PMS or not."  
  
"I remember when we were little and we used to count the stars on the ceiling. 28. My dad told me that was when I could start dating." She laughed despite the fact that she was 5 when her dad told her that.  
  
"More like 12. Now I'm dating Gordo. I first found out he liked me and I should have told him I liked him too instead of pretending I didn't. I guess it's not too late. I should call him."  
  
Lizzie went to pick up the phone, but before she could the phone rang.  
  
End note: See, I told you it was short. 


	8. The Pain Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any characters here except Byron, and maybe his parents - introduced in this chapter.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter has some violence and 'curse' words.  
  
"Byron, I think you should take things slower with your girlfriend, Miranda is it? Byron's mother spoke to him as she grabbed her coat.  
  
"Yes," his dad put in, "I know you think you are in love with this girl, but you are so young, and well, love is a powerful thing. Are we getting through to you?" He looked at his son, intently.  
  
"Of course." Byron rolled his eyes, and with out actually pushing them out the door, managed to get them to hurry with their departure. He looked at his watch - 7:56. Four minutes. He sat down and stared at the door, not blinking.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. Byron blinked, stood up and looked at his watch and grinned - 8:00. "I've never known Randa to be so punctual." He said quietly.  
  
He opened the door with a big grin - "Ra-" He stopped. It wasn't "Randa" at the door. "Lizzie, Gordo to what do I owe this surprise?" He winked at Lizzie. Lizzie shivered violently. "Please do come in."  
  
He opened the door wider to let them both in, and closed the door behind them. Byron looked at his watch. "Hm." he whispered.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie saw him look at his watch even though the action was subtle. "Miranda is not coming." Gordo spoke in a matter of fact way.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Byron had a weird look on his face, which seemed to be made up of many emotions.  
  
"Look, Byron. I know what's going on." Lizzie stopped and looked at Gordo. "We both know what's going on."  
  
"Ah well that makes the two of you, because I still have absolutely know idea what you are talking about." Byron now was totally serious.  
  
"You've been hurting Miranda, beating her up and being altogether mean to her." Gordo spoke this time, not phrasing his words too carefully.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie hissed and jabbed him. Although that was exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"What! I would never hurt Miranda!" He turned and looked at Gordo with a fire in his eyes. "Oh I get it, you are jealous! I knew Miranda was cheating on me with you! You're just jealous because she loves me, not you, me! Always and forever!"  
  
Gordo backed away slowly waving his arms, "No, no, man, you have it all wrong I would never do that!" Somehow the tables were being turned against Gordo.  
  
"No you're just some asshole son of a bitch!" Byron had become a crazy man, waving his arms and practically pushing Gordo against the door.  
  
Lizzie, not thinking clearly, grabbed Byron's arm. "I won't let you hurt him! He's not some bastard like you; he would never hurt his girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh really," he said turning his attention to Lizzie. "Well, then I hope you enjoy this!" He raised his hand up and Lizzie flinched instinctively. It wasn't aimed for Lizzie though, and hit unsuspecting Gordo right on his side, pushing him into the heavy ceramic pot on a stand on the side of the door. Gordo tripped and his head fell onto the now shattered pot. Instantly he became unconscious and blood oozed out of wounds on his head.  
  
Byron looked down horrified and raised his head. Lizzie could see the tears in his eyes. They were genuine. "I didn't mean to hurt Miranda." He spoke softly, choking on his words. He looked into Lizzie's eyes than ran out the back door.  
  
Outside Lizzie could hear police sirens coming closer. They were going to stop here. She looked down at Gordo, sadly. "I know you didn't, Byron. But you did." He was already gone, though. She sighed softly and fainted on the ground, her head lying right next to Gordo's. 


End file.
